


Grab Hold, Let Go

by MinRinnie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Affections, Angst, Dr. Flug - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, M/M, Villainous - Freeform, Withdrawal, flug - Freeform, spin off fic, you my dear reader is from haxorus' story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinRinnie/pseuds/MinRinnie
Summary: What happened to Flug after (Name) had gone home and after he had received his punishment from Black Hat?(I'm not good with summaries and I never will be.)





	Grab Hold, Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haxorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/gifts).



> Good ole angst for the breaking of your heart. ;D

Flug looked at his notes. It was about the machine he’d build for (Name) so that they’d get back home. He sighed, the pit in his stomach got deeper and deeper when he thought about how the manor would feel like without them. A tear formed in his eye thinking about it.

They were the light the manor had needed. They were the missing puzzle piece. They were the last note to the perfect song. Flug knew this. Heaving deep breaths, he wiped the tear off and started working on the blueprints.

The way they look so happy and sad at the same time thinking about their home, how their eyes gleam when they talk about their memories there, he used that to motivate himself. If this is what would make them happy, then so be it.

The clock ticked away, minutes turning into hours, and finally, he had completed the necessary designs and calculations for the machine. He decided to call it the astropixel cannon. He was proud of himself. He was really happy with how it turned out.

And now, it’s the hard part. Telling (Name) the good news. He had hoped they would change their mind and stay. He knew he was being selfish, but all of his life he’d given everything, his time, his joy, his happiness, even his soul and loyalty to Black Hat. For once he’d like to hoard just one thing in his life. And that would be (Name). Nothing more, nothing less. He’d never ask for anything else. This was the only time he knew for sure it wasn’t a silly infatuation or a small crush. He actually loved them.

But…even if he did want them to stay, the right thing to do was to send them home. Sure he’d hate himself so much, but when did he not?

Every time they cared about him, and praised him. Every time they smiled, and laughed. “Ugh” Flug patted his face to disperse those thoughts.

He chuckled. Who knew his life would turn out like this?

His eyes shifted to the blue paper sitting on his desk. He shakily reached out and grabbed it. Every part of him was saying no, but he had to.

So he stood up and took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to tell you.

                                                                                      ----

"(Name)...I have something very important to tell you." Flug looked at them in the eye. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Okay…so what is it? Why do you have a blueprint with you?” They tilted their head in curiosity. They scanned over it, studying the design, then after looking very confused.

“That’s a cool design! What’s it for?” They ask, eyes still glued to the blue print. Does he really want to do this? He can’t back out now. He’s already shown them his plans. He breathes in and sighs.

He closed his eyes, “It’s your way home” He declares, looking back up at their wide eyes, full of shock and disbelief.

For a moment, maybe just a second, a spark of joy lit up inside him. Then it was blown out by a wave of sadness. They were going to choose to go home, he felt it.

“About that…” They started, rubbing their neck. “Wait, (Name)…let me speak first” Flug interrupted.

“You have two options, and only one chance to choose. Please…please understand that if you go home, you can never see us or visit this place again, and if you stay…you can never go home.” Flug looked at them with sorrowful eyes. Very little hope was left in him.

(Name) laughed softly. “That’s what I’ve been thinking about Flug. Why would I go home…if you’re here?”

His eyes widened, and his heart beat quickened. Did they just…Are his ears deceiving him? “What did you say?” Flug breathed out in a low whisper.

“Yes. I know it’s hard to believe but- oh!” (Name) gasped. Flug wrapped his arms around them, squeezing them into a tight embrace. He laughed, tears of joy dripping down his cheeks and soaking his bag.

“Wh-what made you change your mind, (Name)? I thought you wanted to go home so badly…” He questioned, feeling (Name)’s arms around his thin body. “This is home. You’re _my_ home. I love you Flug. I can’t possibly imagine leaving you here!” (Name) confessed, their own tears drenching Flug’s lab coat.

“W-well…I think you’ll be glad to know this (Name)” Flug pulled away and looked at them, cupping their face. “I love you too. I have for a while now…haha…I-I didn’t think it was gonna be this way” he whispered.

(Name) laughed and pressed their forehead on his, proceeding to kiss his bag where his nose would be.

“I love you Flug…so much.”

* * *

Flug gasped, jerking awake. His heartbeat was quick and his breathing was fast. _‘_ _It was all a dream?_ _’_ he thought. Frowning, he sat up and put his head in his hands. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut, trying so hard to prevent himself from crying again.

His body was sore and his wounds from Black Hat’s special punishment yesterday still hurt. His brows creased as he looked up and pursed his lips. How long would it take for him to forget them? He wanted it to be quick. He didn’t want this to be a distraction.

But did he really want to forget them? Absolutely not. He still loves them. No matter how many lightyears away. He was still drowning in self-loathing and guilt, but mostly the former.

Since he got up early why won’t he try writing? That was always what he did when he woke up so early in the morning.

He put on his shirt and took out an old typewriter that he had kept and started.

> _‘_ _There was a man, sitting by the shore, and the person that that man loved was sailing away._
> 
> _There had been an agreement to let them travel the world, yet they cannot come back. For where the man sits is an island where no one can find again._
> 
> _Yes, the man had a choice. A choice to stop the boat and make them stay. A choice to make them change their minds and never let them out of his grasp._
> 
> _But._
> 
> _Who was he to be selfish?_
> 
> _Who was he to control his beloved_ _’_ _s dream?_
> 
> _Who was he to hinder them from their happiness?_
> 
> _He loved them, he truly did. That was all that he thought of when he made the boat. All that he thought of when they said goodbye. And all that he could think of when they sailed away._
> 
> _Away to a distant land. A place where he could not go. He might not be destined for this, but they were._
> 
> _He knew this the moment he had met them._
> 
> _It was true. Love can make one do such things. But even though it had deeply hurt the man, he was happy._
> 
> _Even though he would only resort to memories, the ghostly touch of their embrace, the gentle whisper of their voice, and the diminishing reminiscence of their smile, he was happy._
> 
> _However, the growing sadness within him cannot be escaped._
> 
> _The sickening hold of longing and the nagging at the back of his mind that he could have done something still has him in their clutches._
> 
> _They might never let go._

“And the man…the ill-fated man would just have to get used to it.” Flug finished.

He didn’t know that he was crying until some had landed on the keys. He harshly wiped them away. “Stop it.” He said through gritted teeth. He pulled out the paper and set on his table. He breathed heavily and got up, taking his lab coat, bag and goggles with him.

(Name) is gone and he can’t do anything about it.

He would just have to learn to suck it up and live.

It was hard, but what he wrote was right.

He just has to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr! --> whitepigeonsarenice.tumblr.com // I take oneshot requests there. Feel free to chat me if you want to
> 
> Hax, my queen! Are you proud? Did I do good?


End file.
